the life of sakaki
by AzuDai96
Summary: life, love, and your girlfriend by your side. this is a journey of how sakaki and kaorin have gotten engaged to each other and how life flows. chapters are seperate days.sakakixkaorin and is rated T for the future. READ THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT!
1. Chapter 1

new FanFic, new direction, same anime/manga. at 2:48 am in Aust. eastern standard time, I was awake, and finished reading a fic on osaka, and thought I would do another one, cause I'm bored. and restless. and hungry. now where are those pocky I bought...

azumanga is not mine, but I do own the anime series ;)

xxxxxx

ringringringsmash...

sakaki had woken up from sleeping the night before, still tired. Maya pounced on her, getting the traditional bosom hug every morning. the envy of the boys that see that was unexplainably large. she got out of bed, stripped to nothing, and going to the bathroom as she showered for work, her mind wandered to the black box in the car. she can't wait. as sakaki was dressing, Maya swatted at her feet. deciding she was good, she walked to the kitchen.

sakaki needed food, she ate nothing for dinner last night and that morning was the same. she got herself some cereal, and Maya his usual tinned tuna. 'food is low. gotta pick some up after work.' she mentally reminded herself, and then she walked to her couch and started to eat. before her third bite, her mobile started to ring. the sweet sounds of cats mewing alerting her.

"hey sweetheart! I was gonna call you after breakfast...yeah...ok...is lunchtime ok?...at our cafe...ok baby, I love you...bye!" and then a click and it was over.

the person was kaorin aida, her girlfriend of 7 months. since sakaki and kaorin had become bestfriends after college, where they both were, they have confessed loving one another all that time back to first year high. kaorin and sakaki plan on moving in together, but both parents disagree. they are saving up and going to get their own house on iriomote island.

"shit! better get ready and leave!" sakaki dashed from the couch after wolfing down her cereal and springing up and getting dressed. "bye Maya, I love you!" sakaki yelled to her wild cat, after shutting the door to the apartment her parents were paying for. rushing down the stairs, she reached the parking garage. there, she raced to her reserved spot and got in her car, a 1997 Daewoo lanos sedan import from Korea. its blue paint was faded, the back seat was ripped from Maya pawing at it, and had no reversing lights or hubcaps, but it still felt like her own cozy place on wheels, with all the necoconeco paraphernalia it had. she turned the key ones, twice, three times and it starts with a strain from the tiny 4cyl engine. she slammed her foot down, reversed, changed gear, and bolted for the veterinarian clinic she works at.

as she parked her "nekomobile", as what yukari described it as, she ran to the front door, and went in.

"hey miss sakaki, its a mighty fine mornin' today." her receptionist said. "yes it is osaka, I always love this time of morning." she panted back, exhausted from her early morning jog to her car then to where she was.

"do you want some of my osaka morning tea? it helps ya'll wake up." osaka said, starting to fill a cup and give it to her friend. "thanks." is all she could say at the moment.

xxxxxx

after seeing a puppy going in to surgery, she said that its time that she see kaorin for lunch. "take care miss sakaki!" osaka called out to her friend. getting in her Daewoo, she put her belt on and got the little black box out of her glovebox. its time that she propose to her soulmate. she starts her car, and drives out of the car park. as she sails down the road, she gets a call, display name: osaka.

"hello osaka." she responded to the unexpected phone call. "hey sakaki, I wanted to let you know the puppy that was in surgery came out. they say he is ok." osaka calmly talked to the handset. "thankyou osaka, that's really good. get kyo sohma to look after it. bye." she clicked the end button, and looked at her phone. she had it since entering high school, it was a simple nokia 3310, not much than the powerful HTC in her purse, but worked nonetheless. she thought of getting another one but decided against it, continuing her drive to the mall.

xxxxxx

kaorin was also driving there in her 1991 Toyota Camry sedan import from Australia. its had a life, being with a mobster from new, then sold when he got killed outside of...Melbourne? but its in near new condition, despite having more kilometres than a Tokyo police car that travelled everywhere, leaving its worn yellow hue desiring life.

as she parked, a Daewoo in necoconeco drag pulled in next to her. it was sakaki, her soon-to-be wife. she was also going to propose at the cafe, like she planned.

"sakaki!" she yelled, her body moving towards her. as she hugged the tall girl, they shared a pleasant kiss. "is that mint gum kaorin?" "why yes it is, have a piece." they conveyed while walking, heading for the cafe.

xxxxxx

"there ya go kyo, that's all tha noted on hiracho. take good care ah him!" osaka said to sakaki's assistant. "thanks ayumu" he chimed back. shigure made him work, and this is what he studied as, vet. as soon as he finished school, sakaki would give him a place to work, as the other vet resigned and is using a substitute. "i wonder what rat boy and the pervert are doing? shigure is probably not writing and yuki is with tohru." he lamented.

xxxxxx

ok, hands up for not suspecting fruits basket ;) needed a name and my sister was reading the manga, so gotta thank her for that. the phone and two cars? I owned or still own them, the Daewoo i have. heh. so, what do you think? I'm happy about this chapter, so yeah.

I'm expecting uploads when I can. nearly everyday, red bull mobile loves meh. heheh.

I don't own azumanga or fruits basket, except for the wallpapers ;) hehe


	2. Chapter 2

hey, I decided that I should do this chapter on the same day I posted ch.1, being bored has its downs, and ups. so, let's continue ahead!

I don't own azumanga or any characters but the dog called hiracho. thanks, azuma, you suck, kinda...

xx recap xx

"sakaki!" she yelled, her body moving towards her. as she hugged the tall girl, they shared a pleasant kiss. "is that mint gum kaorin?" "why yes it is, have a piece." they conveyed while walking, heading for the cafe.

xxxxxx

as they entered the quaint little cafe, they caught eye of a familiar tanned spiky haired swimmer. "hello kagura, why are you working hwre?" sakaki asked, getting a grinning and the usual response, "I wanted some extra money, what about you?" "well, I'm a fully qualified vet, kaorin here is an astronomer, and we are together." sakaki and kaorin blushed at the end part.

"WHAT? I thought you would be after chiyo, sakaki, and I already knew about kaorin." the tanned runner yelled then spoke softly, after the looks she got.

"two peppermint teas please darling kagura?" kaorin finally spoke up. "ill be over here sakaki, ill wait for you." and they parted with a kiss.

sakaki was asking kagura to put the ring at the bottom of the cup, and she did. then they talked til the tea was ready. kagura wished her luck and sakaki left with the the tall girl got to the table, she gave kaorin her cup, and they idly chatted. as soon as kaorin finished, she spat out a ring. seeing it as unusual, sakaki got it, with kaorins right hand, and knelt down in front of her. "kaorin aida, I want to marry you, and only you." the poor girl looked like she seen a ghost. "y-yes, I w-will marry y-you! ill marry you!" kaorin then took sakaki in a massive hug, and kissed her so deep. everyone in the cafe just got up, clapped and cheered. since kaorin had no work today, they both drove to sakakis clinic.

xxxxxx

osaka just kept looking at her computer screen. she was playing a puzzle game. "how ya supposta do this? it came with no directions." she quizzically said. then sakaki and kaorin came through the door. as sakaki and kaorin told the space cadet, kyo came out and said congratulations. there was a chime at the door, then yuki, tohru, and shigure came in. as they were here, they heard of it, and also paid their happiness, although they weren't close, but still friends. sakaki asked everyone if they could help celebrate, and as soon as said yes, osaka proceeded to call the rest of the gang, and inviting them all out. all the azu girls and tohru, yuki, kyo, and shigure decided they would all head for chiyos summer home, as she said it was ok for a sleepover there and some fun.

tomorrow came around, so they all got there, and had fun. tomo, being herself, challenged kyo to smashing melons, with tomo winning.

next, volleyball. it was team azu girls (sakaki, kaorin, tomo and yomi) against team zodiac (shigure, tohru, yuki and kyo) with chiyo referee, and osaka score keeper.

as soon as it was finished, they just swam and relaxed til night time.

they decided on a game they all tried in college, truth or dare. it was all innocent, and the girls knew of the curse, but tomo went to her cars trunk and pulled out three beer slabs and 8 bottles of sake. they all decided a grog filled game was fun, so they went to the table, and started. sakaki went first, and asked tohru, she said truth. "who was your first kiss?" "kyo, of course!" she said back, and as it was one drink a round, she swallowed a mouthful of beer, and started to choose. "yomi, truth or dare?" "truth please." "who do you have a crush on?" "umm...can I change to dare?" whither spoke up, stating the ultimate rule. "you can't back down from truth or dare, no matter what!" a couple of yes's and amen's came from the table. "ok...its...t-tomo." yomi blushed and sank, making kyo laugh. "whats funny carrot boy?" tomo smirked, as seen the orange haired boy slowly build up rage.

"whoa, sorry orange!" tomo apologised.

the whole night. flew by fast, all were drunk than an Irishman in a bar who won the lottery could ever be.

chiyo woke up first, dressed, and made breakfast. the rest followed suit, the last one up being shigure. "wake up, pervert!" kyo yelled at him, making the writer say something. no, sing something. "high school girls, high school girls, all for me, hiAAAAAAHH!" his song ending with tomo thumping him hard with a frypan. "we already had enough of that in high school so don't make us remember!" she exclamed. "thats him, alright...thanks tomo." "no worries kyo!" replied the wildcat, showing her signature grin and hand gesture.

the battered writer got up, went to the toilet, and went to eat. "great food chiyo, what do you think tohru?" "its great, you have to try mine sometime too!" "thankyou you two, and yes I will tohru."

as soon as they finished, they all went back to normal life.

sakaki and kaorin went and looked at apartments for them close to their work. there was one, and it is perfect. everyone helped them move, and it was done that day. everything was in its place by night, and they ordered dinner cause of the exhaustion. "i love this new place sakaki." "me too kaorin, but I love you most." "oh sakaki..." the couple kissed, and went straight to bed, never to come out til the morning.

xxxxxx

yes, completed in one day. so everyday, ill upload this stories many chapters, freshly typed. the characters from fruits basket are my idea, but what inspired it was of looking for a name. it might look like a crossover, but no... not yet ;) I'm planning one that's special. very special.

as before, I will never own azumanga or fruits basket. tis a shame, osaka and momiji would be good together. hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone, I hope your enjoying? I know I am, and you should too.

from now on, one chapter is one day, 7 chapters is one week.

so without further ado, let's go!

xxxxx

xx recap xx

sakaki and kaorin went and looked at apartments for them close to their work. there was one, and it is perfect. everyone helped them move, and it was done that day. everything was in its place by night, and they ordered dinner cause of the exhaustion. "i love this new place sakaki." "me too kaorin, but I love you most." "oh sakaki..." the couple kissed, and went straight to bed, never to come out til the morning.

xxxxxx

the two peaceful girls woke to the sound of the alarm clock. they both had wonderful dreams, about each other.

"maya, don't attack my feet! no, not kaorin's!" sakaki groggily said. she got up, made some yea for her and her fiancé, and went back to find her sitting up in bed and patting Maya."good morning sweetie, here's some tea for you." "thank you sakaki baby, Maya is well behaved." "he sure is!" she giggled about the comment about her little wildcat.

"I have an idea, let's go to magical land together!" kaorin suggested. "yes, let's go!" her fiance cheered back. They both got up, dressed in blue fade jeans and a black turtleneck for sakaki, and some red skinny fit jeans with a white sleeveless sequin t-shirt for kaorin. "lets take my car kaorin, and if it dont start this time, we can take yours, ok?" kaorin agreeing, they got in and it started first time. "miracles do happen!" sakaki whispered, kaorin not hearing over their favorite radio station. Kaorin plugged her iPhone in, and put on sherlock by SHINee, again, their favorite song. As they cruised all the way to their fun day out, they spotted someone in the car in front. They waved, and both cars pulled over. Sakaki jogged to the window, to find chiyo and osaka. "what are you two doing?" sakaki asked fomally. "we are going to hokkaido, we wanted to see the anime convention there, and to get some ideas for our cosplay outfits, its osakas fifth time." "yeah, ah love goin' there, its fantastic!" osaka rounded off the sentence with a blank smile, mouth agape. Her trademark. Kaorin, who ran as fast as she can, heard it all from behind sakaki. "what is this car osaka? It looks familiar."

"its tha yukarimobile, ah bought it from miss yukari for 50,000 yen." the half dented and primer covered red nissan maxima looked as maybe having a fighting chance, but seen the front bumper missing and saw a custom made intercooler. Kaorin's dad was a racecar builder, doing drift cars mostly, and recognised the symbol on the back, a JDK junior drift sticker. "osaka, you drift?" yea, on weekends mostly, ah started last year." osaka sported back, a bigger grin shone her way, one of pure enjoyment. "i love it when osaka drifts it, its brought my fear out of the yukari mobile!" "well good for you osaka and chiyo!" giving the genius a pat on the head. "we better get going, magical land isnt gonna wait!" kaorin spoke up, still shocked at the airheads new hobby. "come watch us one day, ill ring you when!" chiyo yelled out to them, osaka flying off in her bargain yukarimobile.

Xxxxxx

Sakaki and kaorin got to the theme park safely, paying at the entrance, and having fun. First off, they used the dodgem cars, kaorin and sakaki sharing a double, like some couples, others taking singles. They were competing against two boys, both friends, of how many hits they can do. Sakaki and kaorin won, only after hitting theirs too hard and they backed out, saying they were dangerous. Next, they went and did a few games, one namely, shooting the necoconeco that you want. Kaorin won a large one for sakaki, saying its not as cute as her. The day went on til the two girls boarded the massive ferris wheel. They got a red cabin, opting to kiss all the way around. They departed, and went home., necoconeco in hand.

Xxxxxx

They parked the daewoo, and went up to their apartment. "that was the best day, EVER!" sakaki proudly exclaimed, happy her fiance could be there. "what about those wussies on the dodgem cars, that was hilarious!" kaorin said back. What about osaka? How did you know she drifted kaorin" "there was a sticker on the back, a junior sticker, the green and yellow leaf. She was doing it for more than a year, you can tell. And she has a yakuza logo as well, she races on their track." kaorin spilled out, sakaki wondering how she knew. "my father is a mechanic, one for that course. He does all the drift cars and drag ones, he is top spanner there, and I seen a red and yellow dot on the intercooler, my dads signature." she was surprised her dad collaberated with osaka, but thought it off with movie ideas."my little pony is gay, put on the adventures of necoconeco!" sakaki yelled from the bathroom, cleaning off her lipstick and mascara she wore out. Kaorin put it in, and went to order some korean barbeque, for her and sakaki. After receiing their order, they ate and watched some anime they liked, pokemon. "bulbasaur is cute, I want one kaorin said enthusiasticly, sakaki saying that mew was great, or meowth. "the one from team rocket! He is soo cute!" sakaki and kaorin had cuteness overload from ash finding a lot of pichu.

After the movie they watched, they laid in bed, listening to gentle music, then they heard soramimi cake by oranges and lemons. They danced in bed, being like idiots, enjoying their company. They turned the radio off and fell asleep, holding each other in their arms, happy to be together.

Xxxxxx

yay! finally finished. Went from phone to computer to finish it off, seeing as I had another meeting. Heh. Got most of it down, hit my 1000 word mark, with 10 over. Because of some changes, im gonna break it down for you so its easy to know.

*every update from now on in, is on a one day basis, that meaning, from them waking to them sleeping.

*every chapter will have over 1000 words, no less, and always more.

*all chapters are by day, and so its going to be more than 100 chapters, well hoping, but its not impossible. If I miss any out, ill happilly leave a wording on it before I start the story, reasoning why.

*there will be cameo appearances in the fic, ths time pokemon. Like the first two, it will have seperate characters mixing it, and all coming back in the end and doing something special. Dont ask when, how, where, or why.

*and last but not leastly, I do not own azumanga or anyone, except for the sick puppy hiracho, thats mine.

So, to close up, its all gonna be smooth now. Seeya tomorrow!

~AzumangaLover~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! For everyone that is a loyal reader, im immensely sorry, as this upload is one day late. So, to make up for it, I will write both this one, and write tomorrows, doing a double update.

And for everyone thats new, welcome!

so, this chapter, I plan on making it good, like a bit of a cliffhanger, maybe.

Oh, and the reason of lateness, my phone finally died, being 2 months old though. Getting one suitable for writing now, and will upload faster.

So without further ado, here is your story!

and also, azumanga is not mine, and my character I own, is not coming back. Sorry.

Xx recap xx

After the movie they watched, they laid in bed, listening to gentle music, then they heard soramimi cake by oranges and lemons. They danced in bed, being like idiots, enjoying their company. They turned the radio off and fell asleep, holding each other in their arms, happy to be together.

Xxxxxx

"mmmhhrrrgh...fuck!"

sakaki slept in, again. The alarm clock saying 7am made sakaki swear loudly. This time, her alarm clock wasnt sufficient in waking the tall vet, making kaorins alarm do the work. Her partner, kaorin, getting up with her fiance, getting dressed in her usual fluro green jacket, purple v neck top, and dark blue jeans. Sakaki put her usual white veterinarians coat on, with a light blue top and light blue jeans. "looking cute as usual sakaki." kaorin seductively suggested, groping her lovers backside, recievivg a kiss and a chuckle. Maya, as usual, was on the kitchen counter, waiting for his tuna breakfast. "hold on maya, need coffee first!" kaorin lamented, making a strong brew for sakaki, her needing to be gone fast, as she needed to be there on time. "thankyou kaorin." sakaki complimented her love, off to her car. Kaorin staying to feed maya, and to tidy up a bit as she had to get in at 9am.

The small stargazer picked up the colourful duster, getting maya attacking it at times. After she dusted the apartment, kaorin went to collect her mail, expecting a parcel from her favorite website, selling telescope parts, rare and common. She ordered a new set of cleaning supplies, as hers are already depleated. Heading down the stairs, she opted to walk maya, as she sometimes do. Going through the lobby to the main door, she came out to the street, and walked to the left, towards a park. After walking for ten minutes, kaorin and maya reached a small patch of land with a swingset, a slide, and assorted play equipment as well. "well maya, we are here." she smiled to the wildcat, who let out a small mew in spending another ten minutes, they both set off, walking towards their home. Kaorin looked at her watch, the small metallic item showing it as ten past eight. "shit, I better get back there fast, I cant be late again!"

back at the apartment at last, kaorin got a shower ready, stripping to nothing and stepping in, to find maya looking at her. "hehe, cheeky kitty, you can stay." she said, giggling at the sheer cuteness. Sakaki will love this tale later. Lathering up, rinsing off, and doing her hair, she finished and was shaving next. Shaving everywhere, just for her lover, she stepped out and dried off, doing maya after. He gave a response and licked himself back to normal while his other owner looked for some suitable clothes, opting for the same as she wore before. After getting everything ready, kaorin patted maya goodbye, leaving with her bag, document wallet full of her projects, and keys to her toyota.

After getting in, she saw a little white piece of paper from her glovebox. She pulled it out and discovered a note:

_kaorin_

_meet me at work around 4 this afternoon. I have a surprise for you._

_Love, sakaki xoxo_

realising her special love wanted to see her, she raced off to work soon after.

Xxxxxx

sakaki the vet was busy, hiracho finally recovering, and her receptionist there and still the same. "ah hi miss sakaki, ah hope you slept well?" the weird osakan smiled as per usual.

"i did osaka, is everything ok here?" asked sakaki, to which osaka said yes, relieving her. She entered her office, and logged on her laptop. Finding 3 new emails, she opened the first:

_dear miss sakaki,_

_I am writing on behalf of mr. Kyo sohma (age: 25)._

_I am his veterinary studies teacher, Mr rin tsuchimi, at verdena academy._

_My student has taken extra care in his studies, and also I heard he is progressing at a fast rate._

_All I would like to say is thank you for letting him experience working for a veterinarian and also for being a part of the many applicants for hosting a trainee._

_Yours sincerely,_

_mr. rin tsuchimi,_

_verdena academy,_

_osaka, japan._

_p.s.: I heard from kyo you are engaged, me and my wife, Asa, bid you many years of happy marriage._

She smiled, and printed a copy to hand to kyo, and read the two others, both involving becoming sponsored about them. Quickly typing in a website, she accessed facebook. logging in, she discovered one inbox, from chiyo asking if she could call her that night. She replied back saying she has plans and will tomorrow night. Finishing it up, she went through her news feed, finding kagura won more gold from swimming, not surprisingly, and also yomi and tomo was tagged in a photo of hers, by osaka. "haha, I loved that day, it was spectacular." she eased out quietly. She logged off her facebook account, and downloaded some files to print, and a supplies list to email. She could tell it would be a long day.

Xxxxxx

kaorin was also going to have a long day, seeing as it is a study day, and she was by herself at her desk. Mapping new areas, getting co-ordinates right, and jotting down notes all day. She went off to pick up a coffee, and halfway through drinking it, she saw it was half past three. "sakakis surprise, I forgot!" she half screamed in the long, empty hall. Finally getting to her car, she seen that she has fifteen minutes left. Flooring it, she made it there four minutes before. Locking her door, she seen sakaki at the enterance. They went in, and to an operating room. There was a mother cat in labour, and sakaki wanted her love to see the natural process of giving birth. Kaorin was asking what to do, sakaki just responding in "wait." and they both chilled out. After half an hour, the mother have pushed out 6 healthy kittens, all golden yellow like their parent. "they are soo beautiful!" kaorin said out loud, sakaki doing the same. They put all seven felines in a bed, and locked up, making sure they are all fed.

Xxxxxx

By six, both girls have collapsed like a heap on their bed, tired from all the events from today, kaorins studying, and sakakis busy schedule.

Xxxxxx

well, how was that? I had major cuteness overload also doing the kittens part.

For a slacker that has hardcore training in joinery, spanning 4 weekdays now (asked for an extention), thats pretty good.

And as always, azumanga daioh, facebook, kyo sohma, rin tsuchimi, asa (shigure/tsuchimi after marriage) and verdena academy are not mine.

Review, rate, and take a stab at the anime/manga/game rin tsuchimi, asa shigure/tsuchimi and verdena academy are from. Its another favorite, and may combine them together ;) hehehe...

anyway my lovelys, I bid you farewell from aussie, bye!

~AzumangaLover~


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I now. Have a decent phone for writing, albiet the age and price.

So, to get on with the story. I hope you all love it so far. I cant stress it enough that i want reviews and rates, to know how i am doing. Ok?

Good. So chapter 5 now.

Xx recap xx

By six, both girls have collapsed like a heap on their bed, tired from all the events from today, kaorins studying, and sakakis busy schedule.

Xxxxxx

"heheh, maya you silly cat, stop trying to eat my feet, its making me ticklish!" kaorin said through the foot assault by the wildcat, sakaki waking up and giggling too. Both of the girls got out of bed, and showered together. After that, the clothes were picked and slipped on, sakaki in a lilac top, black jeans, and her vet coat. Kaorin also went for black jeans, but chose a yellow top. Sakaki and her fiance dug into a hearty breakfast, and maya was lapping up all of his tuna. All three finishing, they went out, except for the wildcat.

Xxxxxx

Ayumu "osaka" kasuga, the receptionist and close friend of sakaki, have woken up earlier than the vet, and wandered to her kitchenette in her apartment, opting for two slices of toast and butter. After eating, she showered and dressed in a light pink frilly top, light blue jeans, and a purple cardigan. Fishing her keys from under the papers from her desk, she went to her car, the same one that kaorin and sakaki seen her in. With the front bumper freshly installed, she had a complete car. She turned her pride on, and flew out to her job.

Xxxxxx

Sakaki was approaching her clinic, and she seen osaka pulling in to the parking lot just ahead of her, thinking that she is either late or herself is early. Looks like sakaki was early, so she said hello to her friend and walked with her to the door. As they got inside, they turned on all the lights, deactivated the alarm, and got ready for another day at the "office".

Osaka turned on the computer, going straight to the files of the pets that were meant to come in today. She printed out a list and handed it to sakaki, along with the mail delivered yesterday she forgot to give to the tall friend. As sakaki grabbed the items, there was a call, with osaka answering it. "oh hey kaorin, ya wanted to talk to sakaki?...ill pass ya over" then passed the handset to sakaki, wondering what would bring kaorin to call.

Xxxxxx

osaka and sakaki was racing to kaorin, in the "osakamobile" because of the speed needed. As they got to where kaorin worked, they saw what kaorin had described. Slowly climbing from the car, sakaki raced to her lovers side, as the severity of it has sunk in.

what has happened, has been all over the news that morning, they both have not turned on the television or car stereos, oblivious to what has been happening.

"...the university of tokyo have been under lockdown all morning..."

"...students who are not living in the dormitories are advised to stay away..."

"...at least ten students injured, an estimate of 120 bodies found dead, with the number increasing steadily, and at least 40 are missing..."

tokyo university have been the target of a terrorist attack.

The three friends have been dealt a humongous blow, as they knew kagura, yomi, tomo, chihiro, and 8 other classmates have been attending the school, and were living in the dorms, the three seperate blocks blown up by a number of suicide bombers in each of the buildings.

"...the area is now becoming flooded with worried parents and classmates, friends, and other family members..."

"...police have warmed everyone to stay away from the area, and are arresting anyone seen to enter or otherwise tresspass..."

the world news have been covered with this.

Xxxxxx

Kaorin, sakaki, and osaka got to the clinic and just broke down completely. The clinic was shut all day, and three friends went to osakas apartment and called the only surviving one, chiyo. She agreed on driving there and to help with everything.

Xxxxxx

osaka, after she has stopped crying, pulled out three sleeping bags, the others were to stay over for the night. Sakaki, kaorin, chiyo and osaka were planning the graves, the burial, the funeral. Earlier, they contacted their old principal, still at the school, and have organised to bury all the students and friends there, in memory of everything.

Sakaki, kaorin and osaka were getting everything ready, while contacting the parents for yomi, tomo, chihiro, and kagura. All of them agreed to the plan, and everything was set into motion.

Xxxxxx

that evening, sakaki grabbed maya from home and got some clothes for her and kaorin, chiyo went home, and got some clothes too, and also to get her laptop.

They all returned, and chiyo typed up a speech, a program, and also put a slideshow together, of their friends and the memories.

As the small genius printed it all out from osakas printer, she read it to her friends.

_Hello everyone, and welcome to this very traumatic day, to where we farewell so many young souls, all too young to leave us, who we will never miss, no matter what._

As there were seperate parts, sakaki took over the speech for kagura, osaka for tomo, kaorin for chihiro, and chiyo for yomi.

Sakaki: _"kagura, from class 3-3, has been my rival, and loyal friend. She has lived an etergetic life, running and swimming for here and tokyo university. She loved being active, and has always been a tomboy. As part of the "bonkuras", with tomo takino and ayumu kasuga, it has been her duty to have fun and be young. All I can say is that she will be dearly missed. Rest in peace, may you find your gold medals up there too._

Osaka:_ "tomo takino, from class 3-3, and is the lifelong friend of koyomi mizuhara, has always been a friend of mine, being part of the "bonkuras" with me and kagura. She was always the energetic one, being called the "wildcat high school girl" and has lived up to that. All of my time being here, I have grown close to call her my best friend. We will all miss you tomo, please dont be wild up there too much."_

chiyo:_ "koyomi mizuhara, or yomi, from class 3-3, has been keeping control of her lifelong friend, tomo takino. Apart from being short tempered, she has been smart, funny, and easy to get along with, protecting me also from tomos antics on occasion. She has always had an explanation for everything, and has kept up with everyone for as long as I remember. Long live your spirit our sweet yomi, please keep tomo from being a fool up there."_

kaorin:_ "Chihiro, student in class 3-3, has been my friend for as long as I remember. She has helped me in studying, and everything else. Farewell my friend, we will see you soon, and be happy for us."_

as soon as they all finished, they started to cry for their fallen friends. Deciding they need a rest, they all got in their sleeping bags, osaka joining too.

Xxxxxx

this chapter has been hard to write, for one, I was teary. Yes, even authors cry, and anyone that dont, they arent a real person. And second, I lost all concentration from no sleep. The remedy, two cans of monster energy drink and three strong coffees.

And yes, im sorry bout the last update. Extremely.

Thinking of a direction to go, as I promised a surprise, I gave you one. If you have any suggestions on anything to fill chihiros speech of honour, review.

And thats that. The next chapter will be big. Very big. Maybe the end, maybe the beginning of a beautiful thing, maybe even Armageddon. Or war. Or aliens probing osaka. Haha.

So, I own nothing but the story, and the plot. Sorry. ha. Aha. Ahaha. Bye. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Before i start, i just wanna say that im sorry for killing off all the girls, and left osaka, chiyo, and the two lovers.

And also, this chapter is going to be after the funeral, by 2 months.

So, now you know that, i hope this chapter is good for you.

And also, i still dont own azumanga, but if they were selling it, id take it for $100! Yes, im kind of a cheap bastard ;)

Xxxxxx

Sakaki and kaorin were in bed sleeping, maya was at their feet, all three sleeping peacefully together. All this was 2 months after the burial for their friends and other classmates. They have not gotten over the torment of the loss of the girls. "mmmhhh...is it that time already?" sakaki lamented at the alarm clock. She has asked another vet to replace her at the clinic, as she also wanted to have some leave for at least 3 months. They have nearly recovered from the shock, but have not forgotten the fallen friends. Both sakaki and kaorin stayed isolated from the world for two weeks after, the need for food breaking the spell. After that time, they only left for food, or other necessities, but they only opened the door for their friends chiyo and osaka. For all of them, it has been worse than hell for them. The stress of it all have broght them all closer.

"morning sakaki, did you sleep well?" kaorin sleepily said, the tall girl responding to it with a yes and a cuddle, ending with a kiss. They both invited osaka and chiyo around for lunch, so they went out to the store for some food. Deciding on some traditional chinese stirfry, they headed back, opening the door to a starving maya they forgot to feed. Emptying a can of the wildcats food into his bowl, the couple started on their meal for the other two and them. Kaorin was chopping up capsicum while sakaki was browning the meat and they were idly chatting when a question came up. "hey sakaki, what do you think will happen to us all in the future?" "we get married, have a decent sized house, and still be friends with chiyo and osaka. Why?" sakaki responded to her lovers question. "well, i dont know if i can comtinue on without my other friends. I mean, they were important in one way or another." "i get you kaorin, i feel the same too. I miss them." "i miss them too."

Xxxxxx

Chiyo and osaka were walking to their friends apartment, and suddenly osaka put a question out. "should we say something to our friends about what we are doing?" "yes, cause they will support us, like we have with them." "oh yeah, ah forgot about that!" "well, lets get going!" chiyo concluded the quick chat.

After walking to a brick fenced yard, they went up the concrete path, then travelled up two flights of stairs then walked along the corridor, the walls flaking with paint. After approaching a light blue door with the numbers '65' screwed on as brass attachments with a similarly colored handle and deadbolt, they knocked at the door and waited til it opened. "hello chiyo and osaka, im glad you can make it!" sakaki gleefully stated. they both followed their tall friend in, inviting the smells of their lunch too. "it smells soo good, i hope its as tasty as it smells to be?" commented chiyo. "it will be chiyo, believe me!"kaorin called out from the kitchen.

xxxxxx

after the lunch, chiyo and osaka asked the other two to sit down because they wanted to say something.

"sakaki and kaorin, i want to explain the history first, ok?"chiyo asked, the couple nodding. "since the funeral, we have been feeling lonely, and also we didnt want lose each ither. osaka came up to me and asked if i ever wanted to lose her." chiyo finished, with osaka continuing. "and she said no, of course. i said that i loved her like you both love each other. after saying that, she said she did to. then i asked her if we could start dating, and here we are two months later." osaka finished up her speech. sakaki and kaorin grasped this reality, and gave them both a loving hug each, saying they support them also.

Xxxxxx

after their afternoon shopping trip, which chiyo suggested so that the girls "could forget all their grief", sakaki and kaorin went back home. Coming to their front door, sakaki eyed a white letter poking from underneath the door. Spotting it also, kaorin picked up said letter and saw it was written in elegant letters, those letters spelling out both their names. The lovers walked in, and sat on the couch after taking off their shoes. Looking over the envolope, there was a "M.S." that sakaki recognised, but not remembering it. Kaorin took the opportunity to open the paper cover to the letter inside. After the smaller girl dislodged the flimsy piece of paper, they both read it to themselves in unison:

_To dear kaorin and sakaki_

_to this day, I had hoped that you two didnt get close, but it was inevitable. I would like to give you both my sincerest congratulations to being engaged to one another, and I hope that the wedding and honeymoon you pick is to your satisfaction._

_With love,_

_your mother and mother in law,_

_mayumi sakaki_

they were both shocked, sakakis own mother, the one they thought would not approve of them, actually did. "i have to call her soon." sakaki tearfully whispered to herself, her look reflecting onto kaorin. Both the girls went and ordered for some food to be delivered, the lunch being enough to put them off cooking for the night.

After finishing their cuisine from the couch they have been sitting at, they both got dressed for sleep, sakaki wearing her necoconeco pajamas, kaorin wearing plain bright pink boxers and a white tanktop. Climbing into their cozy bed, they kissed, said goodnight, and cuddled until they were asleep, waiting for the next day to get them.

Xxxxxx

hey again, im sorry for the lateness, and also changed phone again, so from now on, its type at home, in one full session only. So, now this one is finished, its yours to see the result. So, enjoy!

And again, no, I dont own poor azumanga, and I never will if I live. And also I hate promotions so no more advertisments. Hah.

With no love,

~AzumangaLover~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry for the delays in the story, sorting another out, getting all my learning out, and writing this. Yes, I do wanna finish this, and I might finish it soon, but for now ill just write this. Well, if you have been loyal, I thank thee, but a nice eff you to the haters. ha. So, enough drivel, on with the show I suppose,

and again, azumanga is not my creation, nor my love child. Ahaha. And it aint mine, ever. Never freaking ever...

xx recap xx

After finishing their cuisine from the couch they have been sitting at, they both got dressed for sleep, sakaki wearing her necoconeco pajamas, kaorin wearing plain bright pink boxers and a white tanktop. Climbing into their cozy bed, they kissed, said goodnight, and cuddled until they were asleep, waiting for the next day to get them.

Xxxxxx

waking up quite abructively, sakaki was pulled onto the ground, and dragged, she picked herself up, and saw kaorin, and smoke. "come on sakaki, we are going to die if we dont leave now!" kaorin yelled at her lover. Deciding on life than death, she crawled quickly to the door, reaching up and opening it, and escaping by running down the hall and the flights of stairs. Kaorin was hot on her heals, maya chasing them both. All three got to the sidewalk to see their worst fears: the whole floor was on fire, and their apartment was next. Sakaki and kaorin just started crying, maya inbetween them. Their life so far was in there, irreplaceable photos, their clothes, mayas toys, everything. They saw the flames licking the window, as plain as daylight. The window shattered, and smoke billowed out. They knew it was too late. Kaorin had just enough time to save their wallets and keys, sakakis phone was in her pocket, and kaorins also in hers. They stayed for a bit then started towards their cars, agreeing to go to osaka and chiyo, agreeing that sakaki would bring osaka back to chiyo.

Xxxxxx

"osaka...yeah...can I pick you up?...to chiyos...me and kaorin need to say something to you both...i cant say yet...ok, ill be there in ten minutes...thanks, bye." sakaki spoke into her mobile, on the way to osaka. "i hope kaorin is ok?" sakaki wondered to herself. Would she be like sakaki and hold it in until she was there, or let it loose. She didnt know. She was snapped back by a horn and maya mewing at her, like he was saying 'get a move on!' to her. Driving off, she reached the apartment block her spacey friend lived at. "hey sakaki, ah wondered why you wanted ta pick me up, but ah could not figure it out..." osaka cheerfully said. After strapping in and making the wildcat move from the front seat to the back, sakaki started moving to the other two.

Xxxxxx

kaorin parked her car, and walked up the path to the apartment numbered "11" and knocked on the white door. Not long after, her friend opened the door, looking like she just got up. "kaorin, is sakaki and osaka on their way?" chiyo asked kaorin. "yes, im sorry that I woke you though..." she lamented, feeling bad for calling when the genius was asleep. "its ok, come in and ill make some tea when the other two get here." the prodigy commented, opening the door fully for kaorin to walk in and dislodge her feet from the shoes she was wearing. "can you tell me why you came here so early?" chiyo asked. "sakaki promised me not to tell you until she got here. Sorry." kaorin said back, sitting on the couch just after. "it better be good..." chiyo whispered to herself. Hearing a knock, she guessed it was the other two visitors. "come in!" she yelled to the door, unlocked deliberately for that purpose. "hey chiyo." sakaki formally spoke, as she was a guest. "ah hey chiyo!" osaka said casually, hugging her girlfriend, and giving a generous, copied by sakaki to her kaorin. "can you all sit please? Kaorin and I have more bad news." sakaki still said formally, knowing that chiyo and osaka will be shocked really bad. "ok, this will be a shock, but... our apartment block was on fire and it got our apartment."

silence was sustained for a good ten minutes.

"so are you two ok?" chiyo asked the other couple, who are getting teary at the early morning emergency. "we...lost everything... we only just got out. Maya followed us out." kaorin started crying heavilly into her partners arm then, who was getting the same way, just like chiyo and osaka had also.

Xxxxxx

after only three hours, all the girls agreed on just staying there for the night, and decided on seeking a house for all of them to live in, they all wanted to stay with each other from now on. Sakaki, kaorin, and osaka were getting ready for bed, chiyo already out like a light. "im sorry for all this chiyo and osaka." sakaki whispered to herself, hugging her pet iriomote. "i wish things would be better for us all from now on." she continued.

There was a phonecall, osaka picked up the homephone of chiyos and answered politely. "mihama residence...miss yukari!...its ayumu kasuga here...osaka...yeah, sakaki and kaoin had more bad luck...fire in their apartment block...yeah?...AH MAH GAWD! ahll tell them...thanks you miss yukari...bye." osaka finally hung up. She turned to the two others and said something astonishing. "miss yukari also had her apartment done too! It was the one it started in!" osaka exclamed. Sakaki and kaorin gawked at the spacey character, surprised as they would be if they discovered osaka was smarter than chiyo. "well, that sorts everything." kaorin spoke up, breaking the face of pure shock. "yes, I would have guessed that, but as a joke. I didnt know she lived there?" her girlfriend said.

The three all thought of retiring for the night, sakaki and kaorin floor bound near chiyos bed, osaka with her new girlfriend. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day for all four.

Xxxxxx

hey again, im sorry for the lateness, im kinda slacking. I wont be the first to think its dragging on. Dont worry, soon it will be all over.

But, also ill be accepting requests for stories as of now, and yes you can help as well. Just chuck me a pm, and we can start it off like that. Simple.

So, im guessing its all, but also, RATE AND REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHATS WRONG, OR WHAT SHOULD BE ADDED, TAKEN, OR REPLACED. Thankyou.

Until later cheerios!

~AzumangaLover~


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! Im finally getting around to this story, after a mad hunt for my earphones, and a day of being lazy cause its a break day. So, tis is the third last chapter everyone, chapter 8. im sorry, but im cutting it all off and ending this story. After this, requests, and oneshots.

So expect me a bit sooner back. Yay. So, with that all out, I shall bring you another chapter. Enjoy!

You know me by now. Azumanga is not mine. And it is not me that smashed mario with a shovel and say "grow a set you midget loser". Maybe...

xx recap xx

The three all thought of retiring for the night, sakaki and kaorin floor bound near chiyos bed, osaka with her new girlfriend. Tomorrow would be an exhausting day for all four.

Xxxxxx

the beautiful day ahead for the four intrepid girls had birds chirping, trees swinging in the breeze, and the unmistakable sound of a playstation hitting concrete and being pulverised for making someone lose an online call of duty free-for-all battle. "I HATE YOU JACKAL EIGHTY FREAKING NINE! YOU COST ME MY STEAK DINNER!" yelled yukari, at chiyos ps3 while giving it an extensive workout with a brick. "no, yukari! Not my playstation! That cost me fifty thousand yen!" osaka, kaorin, sakaki, and nyamo could only watch on. "dont yukari, you sore loser." nyamo said from her faceplant. "come on everyone, lets all go inside." osaka simply said, as she turned and walked in, all of them except for yukari, still furious.

Xxxxxx

because yukari and nyamo were called to help the four young women with finding a house, they went with them too. By lunchtime, they found three decently sized houses in their price range, all ready to move in. they were deciding amongst the group at a local mcdonalds restraunt, all eating lunch. "this one is perfect." sakaki spoke up, pointing to the plans to a two story house, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. "yes, me too sakaki." chiyo chimed back to her tall friend. They all wanted to move together, since sakaki and kaorin lost their apartment to a fire caused by yukari. Her and nyamo were staying in nyamos apartment until they could find one too. "hey nyamo, lets move in together!" yukari suggested to her friend, resulting in a look from the p.e. Teacher that could strip paint off a car six ways from sunday. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" she yelled, nearly knocking yukari over, and surprising everyone else. After lunch, they all went to the house they picked.

Xxxxxx

sliding the metallic key into the lock and twisting it and the door handle, the door opened, all gawking at the size. "how much is the rent for this? Osaka asked chiyo, the genius knocking her out by showing her girlfriend the amount on the paper. They all got the house, signed, paid, and picked up the keys. It had the same rooms and bathrooms as sakaki picked in the house choices at the fast food place, resulting in them picking that house. It also had a massive kitchen, all modern and professional, with a pool and spa ou the back. The entire top floor was bathrooms or bedrooms, except for a study, all deciding that it would be for kaorins work. Walking to the cupboard door under the stairs, there was a fusebox. Switching the power on, they all decided on moving the next day, so it was decided on that they dust the house out for tomorrow. Returning with plenty of cleaning supplies, chiyo and the band of merry women spread over the cozy abode, ykari not helping much as usual. Sakaki walked up and started on the main bedroom, doing the other two smaller but equal sized room after. A musty smell came out of the carpeted room, sakaki pulling out the carpet shampoo out first.

Chiyo and nyamo decided on cleaning the kitchen, finding out that the pantry was large enough to become a seperate room. Closing the door, a small squeal came out from a distant room. Nyamo, picking it up instantly, realised yukari was being a complete bonkura at that time and reassured chiyo it was nothing.

Osaka was doing the loungeroom, vacuuming up the dirt and other bits of stuff. Kaorin was on hallway duty and minor repairs. Upon opening the cupboard door of the linen cabinet, she found a hole in the back. Grabbing the chaulking gun and cartledge of gap filler, she proceeded to fill it up. As the girlfriend of sakaki finished up on the interior, she found the outside lawm in the back was long. Fishing a mower from the shed, she finally started it after filling it up, replacing the used oil, and even the spark plug. It was a miracle the last tennants left a volley of spares for it. Finishing up on the task, she was met by sakaki with a pitcher of lemonade and only two glasses. As her partner sat on the step from the porch, she walked over and sat by her, with the act of kissing pursuing shortly after. They were there all day until the sun went down, only leaving a beautiful sunset missing a certain massive star. "isnt it beautiful sakaki?" kaorin asked her soulmate. "not as beautiful as you." she heard back, getting pulled into another kiss. Not resisting, she let go. "oooo, lovebirds paradise is here I see?" yukari senselessly said, not giving a care about the hit over the head she was about to receive.

Xxxxxx

itwas time to leave, and sakaki dropped the two older women off at nyamos apartment. Paying their thankyous to their ex student, they walked inside. Sakaki drove back, reaching chiyos apartment block just after it got dark. Locking her door, she walked to the front door and opened it. Finding osaka, kaorin, and chiyo asleep, she stripped and clothed them before putting them all into their beds, kaorin and sakaki on the floor, chio and osaka in the bed, like normal. They all wanted to sleep for the big move tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

hey! As I said in the first bit, it is now only the next two that decide the fate. The next one normal length, the one after being double to triple the size. As for the future, they will be oneshots for awhile until I feel like another novel. Chapter ten will hold a special surprise, very special.

And that is it for now! I hope to see new stories soon after this, maybe even a few crossovers, or on other anime titles I love.

Until the time the future knows that we will be together again, I bid thy goodbye.

~AzumangaLover~


	9. Chapter 9

Hey again! So, this time, openoffice didnt want to open, so I had to reapply it, and now it does. For everyone out there, this is the SECOND LAST CHAPTER! This means, next chapter will be the ending, and a strong chance of an epilogue occurring.

This chappy will be the foundation for next chapter, cementing the girls' fate. Giving them a proper ending will be a challenge without giving the pack of monster energy drinks a workout. Because this chapter was made during the very early night (6 pm dead on the knocker by my phone) at tasmanian time, it will be the same time I would have a break and write it each night, so cramming 3-4k words into a story in one night will be a challenge.

For all that have followed the story, thankyou. For the ditchers, a one-finger salute. And for the late commers, I hope its nice.

For now, lets say that a oneshot is being done, a long one.

So, now on with the show. Enjoy!

Azumanga is not mine. And im all out of witty remarks. Refill please?

Xx recap xx

it was time to leave, and sakaki dropped the two older women off at nyamos apartment. Paying their thankyous to their ex student, they walked inside. Sakaki drove back, reaching chiyos apartment block just after it got dark. Locking her door, she walked to the front door and opened it. Finding osaka, kaorin, and chiyo asleep, she stripped and clothed them before putting them all into their beds, kaorin and sakaki on the floor, chio and osaka in the bed, like normal. They all wanted to sleep for the big move tomorrow.

Xxxxxx

"...and there was carnage created in an outer town from tokyo, caused by a crazed driver. The woman, yukari tanizaki, was driving a sedan erattically through streets in a residential area then a shopping district, causing three pile ups, and other fatalities. This is aya nasakiyo from tokyo fm, saying watch out this morning."

osaka killed the radios sound, turning it down when her and chiyo took a moving van to their new house. Sakaki and kaorin were in a car alongside nyamo, yukari choosing to go somewhere else and cause trouble herself in the "yukarimobile mark 2", avoiding working. Sakaki and nyamo lifted all the heavy items and furniture inside, the other three carting in boxes and suitcases, for they were moving houses. "nyamo, can you help me with the flatscreen?" sakaki yelled out. Chiyo decided getting a flatscreen television for them all, and a new ps3, not for yukari, and planned to hang the tv on the wall so they saved space. "one minute sakaki, just taking a quick break." nyamo puffed back, doubling over in lack of enough stamina. Chiyo heard a sound, alerting the girls. They all heard music, the lyrics quite profane to translate to english. The noise was in front of their house. "yukari is back! Hide the playstation osaka!" chiyo yelled, not wanting the roudy woman to destroy another gaming console. "yo! What did I miss?" yukari yelled inside, getting something fleshy and solid to the right cheek. "SHUT UP!" nyamo said, after slapping her hard. Yukari and nyamo declared war, a punch up ensued. "stop it!" sakaki said sternly, pulling yukari off her ex p.e. Teacher. "get lost!" yukari retaliated, sakaki taking the words good enough to give her a wallop to the face really hard, resulting in a very bright red liquid dribbling out her nose. "oh mah gawd sakaki!" osaka said, gawking at her friends mess. Nyamo and sakaki looked proud, shutting the noisy baka up. Yukari simply sat up and doubled to the bathroom. The rest got through everything and sorted all the mess out in next to no time.

Xxxxxx

a few hours after the two older women left, the girls all set up the ps3, logging on to the machine for some four player sweetness. They deciding on call of duty: black ops, released a week ago. "we owned the last group I was with, so lets do it again!" kaorin said. They were all part of a clan, the lady killers. They recently owned another clan, full of guys. They swore to them, started acting racist, and more. When they blitzed them, they all started swearing to them, the girls laughing back over the headsets. They started a new game on team deathmatch, their favorite. All the players lined up for the virtual hell they will encounter on 'nuketown'. One such player stood out. "'Beer_Lover322', identify yourself!" sakaki swiftly said into her mic. "i am yukari tanizaki, what about you 'kitty_lover'?" yukari steadilly transmitted. "sakaki, remember?" the tall girl responded. The two yelled to each other, stating that its war.

The game loaded, chiyo straight off the mark throwing a tomahawk, nailing a guy from the other team. "yes!" she screamed in happiness. Sakaki headed for a house, sniping yukari from the other house across. A loud scream in the headsets sounding vaguely like "DIE SAKAKI!" going through, and she camped on the floor as the house got pelted with bullets. "oh no you dont!" kaorin yelled back, swiftly entering the balcony and throwing a half cooked grenade in the room yukari occupied and legged it. 'Nyamo_Eater322 Died' popped up on the side of the screen. The girls cheering kaorin, sakaki kissing her instead. "goodbye chiyo! Hahahahaha!" came out, chiyo getting knifed where she stood, yukari got picked off by osaka, the rest laughing after that as they pwned the teachers arse all night. Finishing with some zombies, they all made it to the 9th level, and were thinking of some well deserved rest.

Powering off the console, they all went to bed. Sakaki and kaorin had the largest room, and osaka and chiyo had another. They all fell asleep instanly after.

Xxxxxx

hey again, this update is a day late, yes. Its a mystery still on where my internet is going. Oh well. This is the SECOND LAST CHATER OF THE SERIES! The caps were necessary.

So, just to clarify, chiyos account name would be 'TinyGenius0988', kaorins would be 'LoverGirl', and osaka would naurally be 'SeaSlugs43VA'.

I had great fun writing the ps3 pwnage bit, being a CoD player myself pwning over the planet, and recievivg some good ownage too!

Well, enough from me, keep your eyes open for chapter ten, the final.

~AzumangaLover~


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, and welcome to the last hurrah of this story. Like I explained in chap. 8 and 9, this is the last chapter. It has been a long and eventful time, updating, writing, and more. Justice will be served in this chapter, and answers given. To get this chapter completed, I had to strap myself in and down a few energy drinks. To all, it has been fun, and I hope you love the story, as of after this chapter, its completed.

So, I would like to ask for reviews, rates, and hopefully requests via pm.

Enjoy :')

-AzumangaLover, 2012

xx recap xx

Powering off the console, they all went to bed. Sakaki and kaorin had the largest room, and osaka and chiyo had another. They all fell asleep instanly after.

Xxxxxx

it was an early start for the girls. It was a special day, one filled with laughter, good spirits, and getting everything ready for the two lovebirds labelled kaorin and sakaki. This morning was donned as the day to sort the venue, reception, and honeymoon out once and for all. There was a deep banging coming from the door, very rushed, heavy, yukari-like. Osaka walked down the stairs, opening the door to two women, yukari and nyamo. "well, are you all awake? Im not going away!" yukari skitzed at the girl, giving her an earfull.

The time was early, even for chiyo, who had to work quite severe hours, from 6am to 10pm, even stretching to midnight if it had to be finished. She was a genius, and worked at a laboratory, coming up with breakthroughs, fails, even deadly viruses for testing. Her work was stressful and meaningful to all of mankind at times.

"shut up yukari!" nyamo spat at the wild language teacher, osaka getting that all day when she worked with them.

"please, come in. and can you please be quiet yukari, the others are sleeping." sakaki said, after walking up to her friends side at the wooden door. "ok, but I hope you have really strong coffee, I need it." yukari slurred, seeming quite tired, and was most likely the reason for getting up osaka at the door. As soon as the four women got to the table, the others clambered down the stairs. "make it two morning coffees please sakaki? Me and chiyo feel like zombies and will eat your brains if you dont." kaorin said to her soon-to-be-wife, trying to not fall. Still donning her pyjamas, chiyo, joinng in with kaorin, did the 'zombie walk'. Osaka, seeing it as fun, also joined in. "bwains." she slurred out, limping and drooling as she joined the other two, sakaki, yukari and nyamo sweatdropping at the event.

With the six females at the table, chiyo started the organising off with the usual question tailored to the needs of that day. "are we still using my parents summer house for the wedding?' she politely asked her friends that are getting married. "only if you agree to it?" kaorin replied, getting a 'yes' from the prodigy. "i think we should have a photo of the other four there, on seats so we can still see them at our wedding." sakaki suggested. "yes, thats an excellent idea!" kaorin said, the other four agreeing to it as well. The event will go off without a hitch.

Xxxxxx

after the breakfast, osaka and kaorin were washing up the utencils and crockery in the kitchen, chiyo, sakaki, nyamo and yukari all enjoying themseves on call of duty in the loungeroom.

"BOOM! headshot!" yukari blasted out loudly. "you owe me 5000 yen, nyamo!"

"SHUT UP YOU LIAR!" the athletic woman screamed at her close friend.

"you got me, yukari." sakaki deadpanned, albiet too loud for her usual self.

Both kaorin and osaka finished the necessary job and walked to the loungeroom, to find sakaki aiming on the screen and sniping yukari in the head.

"you bitch! You fucking slut, ill kill you for that!" yukari screamed out, jumping up and diving towards sakaki, who slid out of her seat and seeing yukari getting her head planted into the cushion, still swearing at the tall girl.

Sakaki, not taking any of this, grabbed yukari in an armlock, and dragged the english teacher down on the ground, while keeping herself from using violence, which is her last resort. All yukari could do was just give in, sakaki unraveling herself from yukari. The older woman, taking a cheap shot, landed her left hand in sakakis left cheek. Sakaki had gotten the unmistaken taste of copper, and a tooth. Spitting out a molar, she charged at yukari, the latter doing the same. Sakaki tackled her, slamming her face in the carpet, and bending her arm like a chicken wing to her back.

"i. will. KILL!" she yelled, sakaki giving a knee to the ass of yukari, not pleased in the least. Nyamo, however, had other ideas. Grabbing sakakis waist, she pulled her off, kaorin pulling yukari away. Both girls detained, they surrendered. "a wise choice sakaki, or I would have to give you a fight myself. And for you, yukari tanizaki, you will not do that again!" she warned her friend. Both replied with a yes, they were both released. Hauling herself away to get cleaned up, sakaki yelled down the stairs that they will be leaving soon.

Xxxxxx

"its only a blemish, and the tooth is ok. She really is lucky." sakaki mumbled, running her fingertips over the slightly swollen cheek. She never really fought, but he always held back others, and broke up fights, namely tomo and kagura one year at the summerhouse, all because of pocky.

Xxxxxx

after about 15 minutes, composing of a shower and fresh clothes, sakaki came down. Wallet in hand, keys to her car also in the other, she called them all outside.

"me and osaka, kaorin and chiyo, nyamo and yukari, got it?" she said to the girls outside, all agreeing without objection, due to sakakis rough treatment of yukari, and also it was fun. Kaorin chose her car, opposed to chiyos hyundai elantra, and sakaki chose hers, not trusting the 'osakamobile'.

Xxxxxx

all on the highway to tokyo, they drove near each other, nyamo and sakaki dragging each other, with kaorin choosing to stay behind because of the fear chiyo had of reckless driving.

Sakaki slammed her car into fifth gear, the last, and was reaching 100 km, edging past the little daihatsu sirion nyamo owned, after yukari trashed her last one, the tinny little motor buzzing like a thousand power transformers all in one spot around a sole person, the daewoo doing the same too.

Then the inevitable happened.

Xxxxxx

asumo kugashiyo was leisurely coming up the ginza mainway, going to the docks nearby so he decided on going on the tokyo freeway, one of the largest going in to and coming out. As he packed up his utensils from the meal he had at the depo, she clambered in his truck, carrying transport of multiple toyota cars, all new and being exported to australia, america, and such. He decided on this than three thousand bricks, mainly the pay packet and distance the only factors in his favour. Starting the large v12 twin turbo diesel motor in his mack, he shut the door and started on his way, taking the ginza pass.

Pulling out, he looked right and left, all clear. Quickly stepping on the accelerator, he brought the large car mover out on the tarmac, going wide. Coming up to his turnoff, he saw it was truck friendly, a smooth slope for heavy vehicles to travel on. Turning the large wheel, he got to the motorway on ramp, and climbed it slowly, finding it not steep, but nearly flat. Flooring it to 60 km, asumo turned on the highway.

Xxxxxx

sakaki and nyamo, kaorin just behind them, joining because of chiyo yelling at her to, they all seen the life they all lived flash before the eyes of themselves, before having something sharp jab all of them.

Xxxxxx

asumo felt a few smashes, and jolts in the back wheels, and decided to look back. What he saw had made him slam every brake on, air, hydralic, and engine, to stop the 18 wheeler.

Opening the door, he flew out, running to the accident that had happened not but only 2 minutes ago.

What he saw made him tear up, he had never done something like this.

Xxxxxx

sakaki, nyamo and kaorin, osaka, yukari, and chiyo. All have been the victims to more than three thousand tonnes of metal, all over the cars.

None have survived, none have thought of it, none have paid attention to "harmless fun".

~THE END~

xxxxxx

ok, abruct ending. Not the best, yes, but I didnt want use an earlier one of train vs limo, train vs terrorist, terrorist vs cafe, or anything else I thought of.

So this it, the end. I will upload an alternative ending if I get around to it, and also I needed to clean out my to do folder.

To the fans, I say arigato (thankyou).

Haters, I say FUCK YOU!

And also, no flames. EVER!

Tis my first. ha.

Well kiddos, I bid thy farewell.

~AzumangaLover~

~2012~


	11. BIG NEWS, EVERYONE!

A.N.

OMG AN UPDATE!

yes, when my hiatus is over, there WILL be a NEW and IMPROVED life of sakaki.

details for now: its all rewritten, all revised, all new. all better. i suck.

hiatus will end on march first. by then, ill have four chapters of another story completely ready to upload. all thats needed to do is start this off, and then im going to be at peace.

first off though, thanks to james birdsong. no profile dude, get one. enis, thanks for that kinda harsh review you dropped on another story. ill live by them words or wisdom. and to IcemanX, Running with Bulls, and a few others i forgot, thanks for the times.

and shout to my bros in tasmania.

PEACE OUT!

AzuDai96

and im on twitter, azudai96, check for the azumanga girls.


End file.
